When you discover the internet
by Terra7x
Summary: what happens when me and my friends realize there is internet in the naruto world? well we track them of course! Rated T for language and such.
1. Chapter 1

a/n- i dont own naruto!

Chapter 1- They Exist! Attack of The 3 Fangirls!

Screen Names

ILuvRamen- naruto

MustAvengeMyBrother- Sasuke

PrettyInPink- Sakura

DoubleK- Kakashi

ByakuganGenius- Neji

WeaponMistress- Tenten

IAMYOUTHFULL

DogsRMe- Kiba

DontStepOnBugs- Shino

2Shy2Speak- Hinata

LazyShika- Shikamaru

SexyLady- Ino

DontCallMeFat- Choji

MasterPuppet- Kankuro

FanGurl-Temari

UMustDie- Gaara

angelthatsevil- me!

ILUVMYNEJI-KUN- Jordan

KakashiLuver- robyn

--------------------------------------------CT---------------------------------------------

Angelthatsevil logged on.

KakashiLuver logged on.

ILUVMYNEJI-KUN logged on.

Me- hi guys!

Robyn and Jordan- Hi!

Robyn- So are you guys going to watch naruto?

Me- hell yea!

Jordan- I want to see my Neji-kun!

Me- i bet you do!

Robyn- lol!

Jordan- I miss him!

Me- Jordan. walk to your room and look at all the neji posters you have.

Jordan- thats a good idea!

Robyn- wow.

me- yea

Robyn- no i mean wow that she has pictures of neji on her wall

Me- yea

Jordan- im back!

Robyn and Me- ok

DontCallMeFat logged on.

LazyShika logged on.

Shika- so this _did_ work.

Choji- of course! your the smartest shinobi in Konoha!

Shika- but who knew it would work after years of work!

Choji- i did!

Shika- thanks choji.

Me,Robyn,Jordan- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Shika- ow

Choji- i thought we were alone!

Shika- so did I!

Me- OMFG! Jordan get the tracker!

Robyn- well meet at my house!

Jordan- got it!

Me- I knew they existed!

Robyn- lets go!

Me, Jordan, and Robyn- Right

Angelthatsevil logged out.

KakashiLuver logged out.

ILUVMYNEJI-KUN logged out.

Shika- what just happened?

Choji- I...dont...know...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile**

"Jordan! Did you get the tracker!" I said "yes!" "Lets go!" Robyn screamed.

(we traveled far away...far far away...)

"Are we there yet!"Robyn whined. "No. At least I dont think so." I said "Were almost there, just... oh nevermind were here..." Jordan said.

"How come I never noticed this?"Robyn asked "I dont know!"Jordan said

"You lived right next door and you didnt bother to notice!" I said

"Nope!" Robyn replied.

"Now... to find everybody else..." Jordan said

"More specificly... Neji?" I said.

"How did you know!" Jordan asked.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Robyn screamed

"What the deuce?" I yelled.

me- good? bad? R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell Robyn!" Jordan screamed.

"ITS KAKASHI!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Robyn screamed now activating into fangirl mode.

"Oh no... KAKASHI IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU RUN! RUN!" I screamed.

Kakashi just turned in our direction and waved.

"Oh Im Sorry did you say something?" He asked

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Robyn said running to him.

"..."Me and jordan said. "He didnt have a chance..." Jordan said

"Nope." I said. "Knowing you, Jordan, your going to go look for your Neji? Am I right?"

"How did you know? Bye!"Jordan said running off...somewhere.

"Lets go look for her Robyn...Robyn? Robyn!"I said. "Not her too... Troublesome..."

"You sure said it." the Nara-boy replied.

I turned around holding back from screaming.

"H-hi Shikamaru..."

"Your not from around here, are you?" He asked.

"N-no."

"Ok...bye..." he said leaving.

"By-bye. Hmm... Maybe I should go look for Kiba and Shino..." (**a/n: I mean stalk.)**

**Following Jordan**

"Ok I Know his training grounds are around here somewhere... all I have to do is look for a set of spandex..." Jordan sweatdropped.

"OK LEE LETS GO ANOTHER 100 LAPS!" Gai said

"YES SENSEI!"

"Why! Why did I have to be stuck with Lee!" Tenten screamed rather...louder.

"We must continue with our sparring match."

_"Its Neji! Neji!" Jordan thought._

"Right Neji." Tenten said focusing on the Hyuuga.

"I am not stalking Neji... I am not stalking Neji... Ok maybe I am..."Jordan said to herself.

"Byakugan!"

"ahhhhhh!" Jordan screamed.

"Did you hear that Neji?" Tenten asked reaching for a kunai

"Yes."

"Girl, if I were you, put the kunai down." Jordan said.

"Who are you?" Neji asked.

"Nobody tells me what to do!"

"Tenten, calm down."

"Right Neji..."

**Now To Robyn**

"So Kakashi, you say you have no enemies? Robyn asked.

"None whatsoever."

"Ok. So how long have you been addicted to Icha Icha?"

"Umm...for a while I guess... You arent a fangirl are you?"

"What! No, No of course not..."

_"Unless you dont count the shrine..." Robyn thought._

"Ok thats good."

"Would you let me get some of your hair!"

"What!"

"Or just a pic of you without your mask!"

"No!"

"Please? Just a little just so I can add it to my shrine!"

"Shrine! You said you werent a fan girl!"

"Oh... I said that?"

"Yes, yes you did."

"About that..." Robyn said laughing weakly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me- ok that was funny.

Jordan- yeah. But I got caught.

Sakura- hey where am i in this?

Me- hmm... let me think...never!

Robyn- Whats going to happen to me?

Jordan- me too?

Me- your just going to have to wait for the next chapter.

Sasuke- I am too sexy to be here...

Me, Robyn and Jordan- cough cough choke!

Sasuke- what does that mean?

Me- you aint sexy to us.

Jordan- nope.

Sasuke- so where am I in you r top list?

Me- after orichimaru...

Robyn- so your pretty much last...

Sasike- oh...


	3. Chapter 3 mind erase jutsu!

Chapter 3- Mind Erase Jutsu!

**Following Me**

"Here Kiba, Shino... where are you?" I said looking for them behind trees

"Dammit! I thought we lost her!" Kiba said.

"So it would seem." Shino replied.

"I got an idea! Lets make her chase us to Tsunandes office."

"Ok."

Kiba jumped out from the bush.

"Hey you! Fangirl! Come get me! And Shino too!"Kiba said running.

"Kibaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Shinoooooooooooooooooooooo!" I screamed chasing after the two.

"To Tsunandes office we go!" Kiba yelled.

**Tsunandes Office**

"So... you found these 2 girls stalking you?" Tsunande asked.

"Yes. She screamed when I activated my Byakugan." Neji said.

"Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Jordan screeched.

"And this one wanted a lock of my hair and a picture of me without my mask." Kakashi spoke.

"By any chance did she succeed in the picture?" Tsunande said.

"No." he replied.

"Ok... Shizune! Prepare the Mind Erase Jutsu!" she yelled.

"Yes, Tsunande."

"Hey wheres Catherine?" Robyn asked.

"She must still be with Kiba and Shino." Jordan replied.

"Theres 3 of you!" Tsunande asked.

"Why yes there is." Robyn said mocking Tsunande.

"Shes late..."Jordan said.

"No shes coming in...5...4...3...2... now..." Robyn said.

_**Bang!**_

"Tsunanda! We have a fangirl chasing us!" Kiba yelled.

"Catherine!" Robyn and Jordan said greeting me.

"Hey guys!" I replied.

"So... is this the last one?" Tsunande asked.

"Yep!" We all said together.

"Ok...now lets begin..." She said forming a few hand signs.

"...?" we pondered.

"Mind Erase Jutsu!" Tsunande said.

_**Drop!**_

"They'll be out for a while... you 3 must take them home or out of this village." Tsunande ordered.

"Right." they all said lifting us up.

"Where should we put them?" Neji asked.

"How about right here next to Konoha?" Kiba said.

"No wonder it was so easy to find us..." Kakashi said.

"We better hurry up so they wont wake up." Neji said walking back to Konoha.

**Moments Later**

"Damn, my head hurts..." I said.

"I had the weirdest dream." Robyn said.

"Did it include Amani?" I asked.

"No not this time."

"Guys, guess what?" Jordan said.

"What?" we asked.

"Neji's sexy." she said.

"I dreamt that we were in Konoha stalkin our favorite characters..." Robyn said

"Me too." Me and Jordan said.

"Crazy, huh?"

"Yep."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me- i finally finished!

Jordan- what about the sequal?

Robyn- right

Me- your just going to wait...

Jordan and Robyn- aww man!

Me- well tune in next time for the sequal 'A trip to Six Flags'

All of us- bye!


End file.
